The Stolen Heart
by ComicCreator And PBJ Bri
Summary: Please Read i put my best into this story R&R Please


Musn't Tell One Shot!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: to give you guys a fair warning this story is a SasuxNaru Story and in this story Sakura is also in this story and she will be Kakashi's age and they are Husband and Wife thank you please enjoy oh lots of cussing too MUHAHAHAHAHA and this is going to be long also Naruto is a GIRL HAHAHAHA

* * *

Sasuke was taking a nice peaceful walk, well it stayed peaceful until Naruto came running to him 

" what the hell do you want Naruto?" said Sasuke

" nothing i'm just out here for a walk" said Naruto

" when ever you follow me it only means one thing you want something so fucking spit it out" yelled Sasuke

" fine i'll tell you i need money to go buy some Ramen" said Naruto

" oh my god not again how much ramen can you go though in a fucking week?" yelled Sasuke

" well sorry i get really hungry" said Naruto

" Man fine i'll buy you some damn ramen" said Sasuke

" thanks a bunch Sasuke!" Said Naruto

they later get to the ramen shop

" there is your frigging Ramen" Said Sasuke Pissed

" thanks Sasuke!" Said Naruto with razor sharp teeth staring at the ramen

they later see Sakura running and waving at them

" Hey guys" Said Sakura while sitting down

" how is Kakashi doing?" asked Naruto

" hes doing fine he sent me to find you guys he has a mission for you" Said Sakura

" what kind of mission?" asked Sasuke

" there is a thief running around and we have a picture but not a really good picture of the thief but its still proof" Said Sakura

" Do you know the thiefs name" asked Sasuke

" No but me and Kakashi call the thief Black Wind" Said Sakura

" Thats sounds like a cool name!" Said Naruto loudly

" and the theif is a girl" Said Sakura

" then we'll get her" Said Sasuke

" yeah...we...will" Said Naruto slyly

" why do you call her Black Wind?" asked Sasuke

" Because she left us a note saying to call her Black Wind" Said Sakura

" where has the world gone to?" Asked Sasuke

" how i'm i suppose to know?" Said Naruto

" I WASN'T ASKING YOU!" Yelled Sasuke

" Well Sorry" Said Naruto

" i don't really know but good luck with the mission!" Said Sakura running away waving

" see ya" Said Sasuke waving back

" Heres the plan we meet here at 6:00 am sharp so we can post a steakout up in the big oak tree got it?" Said Sasuke

" i'll try" Said Naruto

" No not you will try you will" Ordered Sasuke

" Fine i will" Said Naurto

"_Shithead" _Whispered Naruto

" I heard that asshole" Said Sasuke

" Ok yes sir i won't call you shithead how about Sissy Mamas boy?" Asked Naruto

" SHUT UP ASSHOLE!" Said Sasuke

" Fine" Said Naruto holding back some laughter

They finish up their agruement and run home to get some rest in for tomorrow

" God Naruto was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago!" Growled Sasuke

Sasuke goes to Naruto's house, and climbs up to his window, and wakes him up with a foghorn

" AHHH WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?!" Yelled Naruto

" your 30 minutes late for the meeting dumbass" Said Sasuke

" GOD YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO COME HERE AND WAKE ME WITH A FOGHORN" Yelled Naruto

" Yeah i did or you'll be sleeping all day" Said Sasuke

" I set my Alarm clock for 5:30 Am" Said Naruto

Sasuke looks at his alarm clock and presses "SET"

" this is set for 5:30 Pm" Said Sasuke

" Oh thats why it didn't ring" Said Naruto

" You Idiot" Said Sasuke " C'mon we have to get to the forest"

" I'll come in a second i have to change clothes" Said Naruto

So to get rid of Sasuke Naruto Kicked him and Sasuke fell out of the window

" YOU JACKASS!" Said Sasuke while falling down

Naruto just laughed evily...Later Naruto comes down ready to go

" C'mon Lazy" Said Naruto laughing

" Shut Up" Said Sasuke

They get to the big oak tree and got comfortable because it might be awhile till they will see the Thief

" This is boring" Said Naruto

but Naruto turned his head and saw Sasuke asleep

" Finally he went to asleep" Said Naruto

He jumped down from the tree and turned into a girl

" Hehehe i have him right where i want him" Said Naruto (A.K.A: The Black Wind Thief)

She put on a mask and began to run but when she went to the apple stall she saw Sasuke amerging from his sleep and he notices her stealing an apple and chases after her this chase ended when She went into the forest and hid behind a tree that had some bushes but she didn't just hid behind them she hid under them since she has a underground home to take all her items she stole and to keep away from guards trying to stop all the stealing she digged the tunnel with her bare hands and it toke about 5 months to complete so she called it a masterpiece

" I'll be safe here till morning so that crazy Ass-In-The-Box Sasuke would give up finding me" Said Naruto to herself

The next morning Naruto climbs up from the hole and turns back into a boy hoping to get more money from Sasuke to get more Ramen

" Just hope he won't be such a pain in the Ass this time" Said Naruto to himself

Naruto Spots Sasuke and runs to him

" Where the hell were you Naruto?" Asked Sasuke pissed

" Sorry i went back home for some food but ended up to fall asleep" Said Naruto

" Well don't expect me to buy you Ramen today" Said Sasuke

Naruto Frowned " Awww man!" Said Naruto sadly

" Well too bad i'm flat broke" Said Sasuke

They see Sakura at the Ramen place and they see two bowls of Ramen next to her and she was waving them to come

" Oh hey Sakura!" Said Naruto

" Hey i thought you guys would be hungry this morning" Said Sakura " So i brought you some Ramen"

" Thanks Sakura!" Said Naruto

" no Problem!" Said Sakura smiling

" how was the steakout?" Sakura asked Sasuke

" Naruto disapeared so i had to chase the Thief by myself but i lost her in the woods" Said Sasuke

" Well we have a better picture of her she has her mask off and it really shows her face" Said Sakura

" Wow she looks beautiful but she is still a thief" Said Sasuke

" yep we have to have a plan Naruto is out of the question for trying to catch the thief he won't go to the steakout tonight and tomorrow morning" Said Sakura

" Ok thats good i'll give you a report after tomorrow" Said Sasuke

" ok i'll see you around" Said Sakura getting up and waving good bye

Later that night Sasuke went to the big oak tree to put up a steakout he takes out binoculars to search and later sees a figure running

" Stop Thief!" Said Sasuke

The thief notices but keeps running Sasuke runs adn throws 30 shunikins at the thief except only 20 hits her she falls to the ground and Sasuke grabs her and pounds her against a tree

" Give back all the stuff you stole!" Ordered Sasuke

" i cant" Said Naruto

" WHY NOT?!" Yelled Sasuke

" Because i already ate the stuff i stole" Said Naruto smirking

"YOUR FUCKING KIDDING ME!!!" Yelled Sasuke

" I'm not kidding around " Said Naruto

Sasuke puts her on the ground but Naruto had an idea

_" Can you bring me somewhere to get some food?" _Asked Naruto Sweetly

" Do you have money?" Asked Sasuke

"_No but i was hoping you would pay for me"_ Said Naruto while doing a puppy face

" Fine i'll pay is it like grocery shopping you need to do?" Said Sasuke

" Yeah i need some food to last for awhile in my secret den so here is a list of what i need you go and get it for me " Said Naruto

They get the food and come back to Narutos secret den

" nice place" Said Sasuke

" Thanks i made this by hand so it toke 5 months to complete" Said Naurto putting food in a little cabinet that was on the floor

"How did you get the furniture and the electricty for the tv?" Asked Sasuke

" Its hard to explain well maybe it isn't i stole all the stuff except for the eletricty somebody gave me permisson to use their eletricty and the wooden stuff i carved" Explained Naruto

" Wow that must've been alot of work" Said Sasuke

" yeah it was" Said Naruto finishing with the cabinet and turns on the light

" So whats your name?" Asked Sasuke

-_Uh oh i knew this would come up have to think of a name quick barbra...no...cindy...hell no...Naruko...YES!- Thought Naruto_

" My name is Naruko" Said Naruko

" sorta sounds like Narutos name" Said Sasuke

" well thats because my parents loved names that started with "N" so thats why my name is Naruko" Said Naruko

" what do you mean by "loved"?" asked Sasuke

" my parents died before i did my secret den" Said Naruko

" thats sad" Said Sasuke

" yeah it is" Said Naruko " But i managed to survive by dressing myself as a boy"

" What do you mean by that?" Asked Sasuke

" Oh I didn't tell you?" Asked Naruko

" Tell me what?" Asked Sasuke

Naruko changes into Naruto

" I'm Naruto" Said Naruto

Sasuke falls over

Naruto changes back into Naruko

" you all right?" Asked Naruko

" Why can't you stay a girl in the Day Time?" Asked Sasuke

" I haven't thought of that" Said Naruko

" Well i have an idea i'll take you into the daytime for 1 day and if you don't like it then its all right" Said Sasuke

" Okay i'll try" Said Naruko

In the afternoon they get out of the den Naruko tries to wear a mask but Sasuke rips the mask off her face

" you don't need your mask" Said Sasuke

" i don't? This daytime thing is great so far but I'm wanted for stealing" Said Naruko

" Oh Shit i forgot about that we have to get back to the den" Said Sasuke

But then Sakura came Waving at Sasuke

" Whos the girl?" Asked Sakura

" Her name is Naruko" Said Sasuke

" Oh we also caught the thief so you don't have to worry about catching her" Said Sakura

" Its Nice to meet you" Said Naruko holding her hand out for a handshake

" Its also nice to meet you" Said Sakura smiling shaking Naruko's Hand " i'll treat you guys to Lunch ramen sound good?"

" Yeah I loved to have som ramen" Said Naruko Smiling

" Sure why not i'll go for some ramen" Said Sasuke

Naruko and Sasuke stayed in town till it was 10:00 pm. and then went back to the den

" That was fun!" Said Naruko

" I'm glad you like it" Said Sauske " hey may i ask you soemthing?"

" Sure go ahead" Said Naruko

" Would you...umm...Like to...umm...go on a date with me?" Asked Sasuke blushing

"Sure i would love to!" Said Naruko

" When should we have it?" Ased Sasuke

" We should have it at night" Said Naruko

" Ok its agreed we will meet at you den at 10:00pm tomorrow" Said Sasuke

" Agreed" Said Naruko

The next day Sasuke was getting ready for the date at 10:00pm so he got flowers chocolates he even got a table and some chairs and the center piece was a flower in a vase and he even hired a waiter and cook for the food and then 10:00pm came he went to her den and Naruko was all dressed up for the date Sasuke was wearing the same old thing he wears everyday

" Here i got these for you" Said Sasuke bringing out the Flowers and Chocolates

" Aww for me?" Asked Naruko

" yeah for you who else would it be for?" Asked Sasuke

Naruko giggles

" then lets get to the table!" Said Naruko still laughing

Sasuke walks over to the table, but Naruko runs over to the table

" What are you interested in?" Asked Naruko sipping some soda

" I Like to fight and win and taking long peaceful walks and you?" Said Sasuke

" Oh i LOVE flowers and Nature i like to fight a bit but not a whole lot because people get hurt i like to rest in flowerbeds and taking long nice walks and i like to take a long peaceful run around the woods i love starring at the stars my favorite instrument is the drum I like to watch Tv and i take pictures of cute wittle animals during my free time" Said Naruko

" WOW thats alot" Said Sasuke

" Yep because i love to do lots of things!" Said Naruko smiling

Sasuke and Naruko go on a walk talking about what is their favorite animal and they later looked at the stars and had some food and had some idle chat to pass the time but then Sasuke brought up a question any girl would want to hear:

" Umm this might be a little too early because we are still too young but would you marry me?" Asked Sasuke

" Its a promise we will get married when we are 18 " Said Naruko Smiling

Years Later when they were 18 Sasuke came by Narukos den and yelled out her name and then a guy jumps up from the den

" What the???" Said Sasuke confused

" Oh sorry its me Naruko/Naruto" Said Naruto

" Oh ok" Said Sasuke

Naruto switches into Naruko and he changes into a beautiful girl

" i'll get my wedding stuff on" Said Naruko

She later came out with a long white dress with some flowers and was ready for the wedding and they run to the wedding and at their wedding there was: Kakashi was next to Sasuke and Saskura was next to Naruko with Kakashi's and her new born baby

(Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Iruka, Rock Lee, Naji, Gaara, & TenTen also attended the Wedding)

"We are all gathered her today on this beautiful day to wed Sasuke U. And Naruko U. Do you Sasuke take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health?" Asked the Priest

"I do" Said Sasuke

"And do you Naruko take this man to be your lawfully wedded Husband in sickness and in health?" Asked the Priest

" I do!" Said Naruko

" You may now put on the rings and you may kiss the bride" Said The priest

They put on the rings and Sasuke Kisses Naruko for 30 mins then Naruko threw her Flowers in the air and Ino catches the flowers

and THEY ALL LIVED HAPPLIY EVER AFTER!

* * *

Me: Thanks Everyone! 

Sasuke: What do you mean?

Me: you'll find out when you read the story

Sasuke Reads the Story Sasuke: WHY YOU!!!

I Run

Naruto: whats going on? Sasuke hands the story to Naruto

They both end Up chaing me

Review! (NO FLAME )


End file.
